Application:Charlotte Adder
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? '''MDT *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 3-7 (sometimes 10) *'Any comments/questions? Advivo? :P IC Info *'''Character Name: (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Charlotte Guinevere B. Adder *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) Barbara Palvin *'Age:' (must be between 15-25) 19 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted) March 2nd *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes) Convicted of Disorderly conduct *'Assembly:' (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information) Second (She can be in one of the others I know Second is packed.) Biography Tell us about your character. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Who are they? Who are their parents? How was their childhood? Why did they commit the crime? etc. Charlotte was born to Brie (BB) Beaureguard and Macen Adder the 2nd day of March on the ship Advivo, she was a beautiful bundle of joy, one of those kids a parent dreams of. Her little fantasy life didn't last long, Brie started drinking and Macen filled his time with other women. Within a few years things changed, Charlotte's father left her mother altogether when she was six years old. Charlotte didn't stay with her mother, she was a drunk and not fit to raise a child or care for herself. Mace and Charlotte had a very good relationship, he took very good care of her, she was his pride and joy. For a time Macen's role as Charlotte's father, provider and role model was all either of them needed. Until he met the woman who would change Charlotte's life, the woman. Tiffany Calvert the woman who would try to take the place Brielle once called her own, and simultaneously squeeze whatever life was left out of Macen. The now orphaned Charlotte was put out by Tiffany, who wanted nothing to do with her while her father was alive, and somehow wanted even less to do with the girl now that her father was dead. Charlotte had two options, find her motherif she was alive, or rough it and take care of herself. She choose the latter. One night, Charlotte and three friends, Micah, Elias & Joel, were hanging out in an area of Advivo. The boys were having fun; smoking, and drinking, among other things. Suddenly, a group of guards caught them, and threw them in jail. It turns out, they were at a restricted area that was under surveillance. Personality Tell us what your character is like. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' (look here for examples) Sneaky, Pompous, Vengeful *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' (look here for example) Gregarious, Patient, Sensible Belle Linda 08:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted